A Fateful Meeting Between Two Souls
by StarMaidenWarrior
Summary: At a young age, Hanae had the ability to communicate with youkai, but must hide it for the sake of his Mom. With the fateful meeting of the Master of the Mononokean, will Hanae finally help the friends he had to leave behind? AU. Lots of OCs. YAOI. Hanae/Haruitsuki (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

A Fateful Meeting Between Two Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Fukigen na Mononokean/Morose Mononokean or its characters.

Warning: AU and lots of OCs

Notes:

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

" _Mononokean Speaking"_

 **Memories/Flashbacks**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun high in the sky shines life to all who wanted to bask in the rays of warmth and light.

Clouds scattered around the sky giving cool shades to those who wanted to relax.

In the green lush forest, the sound of creatures lurking about performed a symphony of nature. At day, it was cheerful and full of life. At night, it was mysterious and deep as though it allows the imagination to come alive.

There is a lake at the very center of the woods; the cool, fresh water sparkled as though it glistened with pure crystals every time light shined on its surface.

Not too far from its edge, there was a boy who couldn't be more than ten years old. He wore a yellow shirt with a black hoodie over it. His blue pants were stained with dirt and grass, but he does not mind it. His feet were covered with white socks and black sneakers. He had pale skin that greatly contrast to his blue-black hair. There were, however, two aspects that stands out:

Around his left wrist was a bracelet consisted of 13 marbled size-beads; each with a different color and engraved mark. Surrounding those beads was a power not of the Human World.

And finally...

His blue eyes-the color of the sky; freedom, hope, and change.

The very same eyes that sees into the very souls of people, picking them apart to reveal their true nature. The very same eyes that watches the creatures that no human can see nor interact because they simply don't want to. But not to this boy because he simply wanted to be friends to the creatures who were ignored for what they are.

This boy was Hanae. Ashiya Hanae.

A boy who has the ability to see and interact with youkai. The very same boy who befriended many youkai. The very same boy who had to hide his gift for the sake of his Mother.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a new story I am going to write next. You can consider this as an AU too because there will be changes from the actual anime/manga. Make note of the beaded bracelet because it will be important.

I won't be able to update this story frequently like my other story "Flowers That Never Leaves." So please be patient and I will get the next chapter by either Monday or Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fateful Meeting Between Two Souls

Warning: A bit of OOC but who cares! OCs!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hanae woke with a start.

Perspiration dropped from his skin, his shirt already slightly sweaty, heavy breathing, and wide blue eyes filled with panic. Pitching his nose, Hanae closed his eyes as he calmed his rapid beating heart from exploding in his chest.

 _Another dream. More like another memory,_ Hanae sighed.

He lost count of how many times he woken up from those dreams of the days when he was young. The days where he found amazing friends to play with and talk to. The days before he moved to a new home (at 10 years-old) with his Mom to begin a what she said, "A new chapter of our life together."

Honestly, if Hanae didn't have a sensitive bone in his body, then he would have been embarrassed of what his Mom always quoting from many famous books and people. Since he does have a sensitive bone, he often joins in just to make her smile.

Really, it's the very least he can do for her.

Opening his eyes, he turned towards the window beside him.

It was a quiet, cloudless night with only a full moon.

No crickets chirping or animals roaming. The streets were deserted and there isn't any sign of life out there. A perfect night to take a walk or looking up at the stars.

Sighing, Hanae glimpsed at the wooden drawer beside his bed. Laying on top of the smooth, chocolate colored surface was a beaded bracelet. To anyone, it was just a piece of ordinary jewelry that could be found in craft stores or in a local shrine. To anyone who can "see", the beaded bracelet holds powers and abilities blessed to those worthy enough to wield its might.

Sounds like something from a children's fairytale book.

Gently plucking the bracelet, he examined it what seems to be the hundredth time. He fingered all thirteen beads, each bead with a different color and a distinguish engraved mark. The beads were the size of marbles and are strung together by a thin, durable black cord. Hanae remembered how he received such gift; it was something he couldn't part from for 5 years because it was a gift from his amazing friends.

The best friends he could ever ask for.

* * *

(Flashback)

 **The day was almost over as the sky turned into a red-orange color with a hint of yellow and the sun setting at the horizon. It was as though the sky was on fire but it is not hurting the earth.**

 **A young 10 year-old Hanae laid on the grass next to a lake. He wore a blue shirt under his favorite black hoodie, some pair of blue pants with slight stains from laying on the grass, and a pair of comfortable white sock and black shoes. He movingly lay at his favorite spot because you can see the stars clearly at night from there.** _ **Too bad this will be my last night out here**_ **, Hanae sadly thought. Tomorrow, he will leave with his Mom and live in her hometown far away.** _ **But this is for the best.**_

 **He heard rustling in the bushes near him, but he didn't flinch or jump. He knew exactly what was there.** _ **Looks like this is last time we will see each other,**_ **Hanae frowned at the thought.**

" **Hello, Little One," said a soft, male voice.**

 **Hanae turned his head to see a cat. A sleek, small red-orange cat with glowing red eyes. People would often mistake the cat to be vicious and temperamental because of its color, but they didn't know the cat like Hanae does.**

 **Hanae smiled dimly, "Hey, Aka." He would have said more than that, but the words wouldn't come out. It's like they were stuck in his throat like a clogged pipe.**

 **The red-orange cat, Aka, frowned (or close to a frown) curiously at the boy. The boy he often spends time with was not his usual cheerful self. Aka knew for a fact Hanae will be going away which saddens him and the others, but they spend what remaining time they have together.**

 _ **I told that Baka-Inu this would happen,**_ **Aka shook his head, remembering his previous conversation with said Baka-Inu.**

" **Aka, are you alone or are the others here yet?" Hanae questioned. He really wanted to have one last farewell before going home to his Mom.**

 **Aka smiled grimly, "Unfortunately at the moment, six of them have some business to take care of and the other six have to take care a lazy, womanizing drunkard." Aka muttered that last part with a slight scowl and a flick of his tail.**

 **Hanae was confused. He knew that said "lazy, womanizing drunkard" was an important, powerful being and that anything he says must be obey or at least his rules. What he didn't know is that sometimes the being gets attack by violent drunk women whenever he goes out to have a drink. "Is he alright?" Hanae asked with concern.**

" **Don't worry about him. This actually happens many times before. A day of rest and drinking plenty of fluids will do the trick," Aka said gently smiling at Hanae.** _ **It happens so many times that I wondered when he will ever learn his damn lesson. Not only that, he is behind on his paperwork again!**_

 **Hanae watched Aka for a moment before shaking his blue-black hair. It wasn't his business in the first place. "So it's just the two of us, huh?" Hanae sat up, facing the sun with a crestfallen look.**

 **Aka, not liking how the boy acted, jumped into Hanae's lap. "Little One, even when we are not all here, it doesn't mean we are not. Is this why you are here alone looking like your world is crumbling away into dust?"**

 **Seeing those blue eyes widen slightly indicated he hit the nail on the head. He sighed, laying across Hanae's lap looking at the setting sun. Aka loves watching the sun rises and sets at the horizon; he always felt at peace just watching it. "You don't need to think of such things, Little One. You are far too young to contemplating such thought."**

 **Hanae chuckled as he delicately stroked the red-orange cat. He hears a familiar purr knowing that Aka was at the moment content. In fact, Hanae felt the tension leaving his body; something that always happen when being around Aka.**

 **Both stayed there watching the last bit of the sun slowly hid behind the earth; in place was the luminous full moon in the starry night sky. It was a beautiful sight to see.**

 **After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Aka whispered, "Everything will be alright, Little One. No matter how far we are apart, we will see each other one day. The bond you made with us all those years ago will never be broken."**

 **Aka would make sure of it. Hanae changed his life. He changed Aka's precious friends for the better.**

 _ **We wouldn't be here today if you haven't step in like you did when we first met,**_ **Aka thought.**

 **Hanae smiled with a flush, remembering the first meeting between him and his best friends It was certainly an interesting story to tell one day.**

 **He sighed, knowing it was time to go home to his Mom. "I have to go now before my Mom panics and calls in a search party again," Hanae said, carefully laying Aka beside him.**

 **Aka waited for Hanae to get up from his sitting position. It was now or never. "Little One, I have something for you."**

 **Hanae watched Aka flicked his tail. Appearing right in front of him was a beaded bracelet. It lightly glowed in the dark showing some kind of markings in each different colored bead. In awed, he caught the floating bracelet; it felt warm, pulsing like it was almost alive.**

 **Aka grinned, "This is a gift from all of us. So that wherever you are, we will be there spiritually." He added a wink which Hanae giggled, Aka will always be a little sassy.**

 **Hanae slipped the beaded bracelet onto his wrist. He can feel the smooth surface of each bead and the gentle wave of power emitted from them. Taking a closer look, he sees the red bead glowing a bit brighter than the rest.**

" **I see you noticed my bead, Little One," Aka grinned at the astonished look he received.**

" **So, is this what you mean by all of you will be there by my side spiritually?"**

" **Yes indeed, take an even closer look."**

 **Hanae did so and laughed at what he saw. The engraved mark on the red bead was the symbol of the sun. It fits Aka so well!**

 **Aka beamed at Hanae's laugh. This is the boy he knew, laughing and smiling. "Now that you are feeling better, I think you should go home and get some rest. You have quite the journey ahead of you, Little One."**

 **Hanae yawned, proving Aka's point. He waved at the red-orange cat as a gesture of farewell. "I hope to see you and the others again someday. Be good!"**

" **That's my line!" Aka smugly said.**

 **Hanae giggled once more before disappearing behind the trees to follow the path home to his Mom.** _ **We'll see each other again, one way or another. It's a promise.**_

(End Flashback)

* * *

Hanae softly smiled at the memory. It was still sad to think about, but it was a promise they all will keep.

He slipped the bracelet onto his wrist, still feeling the light pulse of power emitting from it. After all these years, it was still strong, still in control. _I know they are doing alright._

Hanae was about to lay back down to sleep when he saw something black flew at the corner of his eye. He turned towards the window only to see nothing; he almost felt something or someone was there for a second.

After moments of contemplating, he filed his suspicion in the back of his mind for later investigating. Nothing in his life was a coincidence or luck. Spending most of his childhood with his best friends before moving taught him that.

Hanae laid back down and tried to sleep. Tomorrow was his first day in high school and he wouldn't want to be late. Besides, he had a funny feeling about tomorrow.

If Hanae stayed awake a little longer, he would have seen the red bead glowing in the dark room.

* * *

Outside of Hanae's window, a shadowy creature hid behind the branches of a tree not far from Hanae's house.

The shadowy creature had black feathers, razor sharp claws, and a beak.

A crow watching and waiting for its prey.

Not far from crow but far enough not to be detected was a red-orange cat. His glowing red eyes glared with malicious at the black creature. _Don't you dare come close to him. You have cause enough trouble for everyone, you and your little spies. You will not interfere the fateful meeting between two souls._

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating this story. Busy with college especially as a sophomore is time consuming.

You probably know who is the "lazy, womanizing drunkard" if you followed the anime/manga. (laughs)

Did you see what I did there with the last line? (winks)

Aka's nickname for Hanae is "Little One" because it's how he saw Hanae as a child and it's a form of endearment.

Next chapter is with Haruitsuki Abeno! Get ready for his side of the story!

Rough Translations:

 **-Baka-Inu** : Stupid dog/Stupid mutt

 **-Aka** : Red


	3. Chapter 3

A Fateful Meeting Between Two Souls

A gift for Lonercat!

Warning: OC, hilarity, and slight language use

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruitsuki Abeno.

Master of the Mononokean. Helper of the Youkai World. The Bridge Between Two Worlds. Ally and friend to youkai.

Just had about enough of the Legislator's childish and foolish behavior.

It was one thing to be behind paperwork. It was one thing to be sick. It was one thing to be so drunk that you need someone to care of you. It was one thing to be injured. It was one thing to get said injury by a violent drunk woman, who had a serious mean right hook, while drinking with said violent woman.

But this takes a whole new level of idiocy.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Itsuki thought irritably, crossing his arms.

He was about this close to just walk out and leave if it weren't for the rule about not leaving until everything is back to normal. Or at least the normal Itsuki considers.

He looked at the Legislator who was sitting at his chair and innocently smiling. The smoking pipe in the Legislator's left hand, a cast on his right, and the mountainous piles of scrolls and papers stacked so high it may as well touch the ceiling. Now, that is not unusual; what's unusual were the two creatures in the room besides Itsuki and the Legislator (and the fishes).

One of the creature was a large black dog with glowing black eyes (how was it possible, Itsuki will never know). The dog's built was almost like a Shepherd's and its personality is on the level of the Legislator. How that black dog became a Guardian was a mystery itself? Itsuki knew well enough not to get involve with the black dog's business especially if said business includes alcohol, women, and the Legislator. You don't even need to question how they became fast friends.

Currently, the dog looks as though it was kicked twice from behind and placed in timeout for doing something bad. Actually, the dog is literally sitting in a corner like a naughty child.

Itsuki shifted his golden eyes towards the next creature; this one he actually respects if it can handle the troublesome duo and their antics.

The creature was the smallest out of the group, but its size didn't deter the fact it was one of the most dangerous Guardians.

With its silver fur and glowing violet eyes, the rat pierced an icy glare at the troublesome duo, one sitting like nothing happened and the other sulking in the corner. Itsuki will never tell a soul, but that glare sends terrifying shivers down his spine.

The atmosphere was tense, almost suffocating. No one made a move or is saying a single word; a battle of who will draw their sword first.

After a few moments, the rat, in a baritone voice, finally said, "I honestly should expect this kind of crap from the both of you. This kind of stupidity can only be accomplished by troublemaking morons." Those words were laced with coldness and annoyance. "Not only did you two cleaned out most of the alcohol from that restaurant, pissed off a group of violent drunks, causing a full out brawl, destroying more than half of the establishment, and sending the injured youkai and yourselves to the medical shrine in the process, but the both of you still had the guts to forward the entire bill to the Guardians." The glare intensified and the room feel as though it dropped many degrees. "Legislator. Kuro. You have exactly ten seconds to explain yourselves or I will bring Justice here to give the appropriate judgment." The youkai servants near the Legislator's office during that time would vouch that the Ice Age arrived into that office.

Itsuki took slight pleasure when he saw a flash of fear in the former and latter's eyes. It's an unspoken rule: No one upsets Justice or face the dire consequences.

Kuro wailed loudly, "But Murasaki! They were giving out free alcohol! FREE ALCOHOL! Do you know how tempting that is especially when a gorgeous hostess offers?!"

The Legislator also pointed out, "Not only that, we were celebrating our anniversary of the day we became fast friends."

Itsuki, unimpressed, raised a blonde brow. _Seriously?_

Murasaki deadpanned, "Does it look like I give a damn about free drinks, when you two decided to be buddy-buddy, and your lack of taste in potential partners, Baka-Inu?"

Said Baka-Inu pouted, "You meanie! My romantic relationships and taste in women are mine to handle. Also, that Baka-Neko must had brainwashed you into using that ridiculous nickname!"

The icy glare from those glowing violet orbs turned even deadlier, "First, he didn't brainwash me. Second, if you insult Aka again, then I'll put your lazy-ass in the dog house."

Kuro whimpered at the threat in his lonely corner. _Murasaki, you are so cruel to me!_

Itsuki sighed as he watches the rat and dog go at it. He honestly doesn't have time for this if they are going to just argue all day like usual.

"It always so amusing to watch them go at it like cats and dogs; well more like rats and dogs given this situation."

Itsuki turned to see the Legislator holding back his mirth. "I don't think you should be laughing when Murasaki-sama will give you the same lecture later." He glared at the light-blue hair lawmaker, "Not only that, you still have this paperwork to fill out, but you can't since your dominate hand in currently out of commission. How did you even slack off this much? You never let it get this far before."

The Legislator thought for a moment. After much consideration, he said to Itsuki with all the seriousness that came with the job.

"I got bored."

Silence.

A fish jumping up and falls down in the bucket.

A breeze rustling the trees outside.

A twitched eye.

He was just done. He knew this would happen, but for some reason he believed his Boss was more responsible than this. Shows him for having wishful thinking.

He opened his mouth to say more, but Murasaki beat him to it, "If that's your only excuse, then I'll ask your workers to supervise you while you finish your paperwork. Kuro, you are helping him and you both will not step foot or paw out of this office by whatever means."

Kuro whined at the unfairness.

"And no, Abeno will not assist even if you made the rule, Legislator."

Said man pouted, "But I am injured." He showed his right hand cast. Itsuki released a breath he didn't know he was holding; relieved at the fact he doesn't need to help with the mass load of mess the troublesome duo made.

"I had seen you work with your left hand so don't even try. Also, no alcohol whatsoever until these papers are read, sign, and stamp."

Both man and dog were horrified as though the rat killed off their only last lifeline.

"Heed these demands or I will contact Justice." The rat emphasized his point by throwing a scroll at Kuro's head. The sound of a yelp laced with pain means the rolled up weapon hits its target. "The Guardians will only pay half of the damages which comes out of Kuro's savings and the other half will be taken care of by your subordinates, Legislator."

The lawmaker can only sadly sigh and Kuro comically cried, "Cruel and unusual punishment!"

With all that said and done, Murasaki turned towards Itsuki, "Abeno, I have something to discuss with you. May we use the Mononokean; it also needs to know about this."

Itsuki nodded, "We can Murasaki-sama. Mononokean!" With the call, a wooden door appeared, opening to reveal a tea room.

Murasaki gave one last glare at the sulking lawmaker and Baka-Inu before entering the tea room. Itsuki followed the rat; he bowed towards the Legislator, "Have a good day." The sincere tone was lost in that farewell as he closed the wooden door.

* * *

Inside the Mononokean, Murasaki settled on the cushion while drinking a tiny cup of green tea Itsuki politely provided.

The Mononokean was delighted to see the sliver rat again.

" _It's so good to see you again, Murasaki! The last time we saw each other was when you and Aka helped us with mediating the confrontation between the frog and toad youkai territory dispute."_

The rat nodded towards the scroll, "It's nice to see you too, Mononokean. I hope you are faring well along with Abeno here."

" _Haruitsuki and I are doing great! There haven't been any serious cases lately so Haruitsuki was able to rest easy."_

The Master of the Mononokean glared at the scroll, "I can tell Murasaki-sama that without you literally spelling it out."

Pouting emoji,

" _But you never tell anyone about your health so it's my job to inform your friends about your condition especially if you don't take care of yourself."_

"I can perfectly take care of myself."

Rolled eyes emoji,

" _Tell me that again when you are not fainting from exhaustion again."_

Murasaki, silently watching the whole banter, amused, "You two are the same as always." He placed his tiny cup down, "On to business then, there is a reason why I need to talk to you both especially this upcoming year." The rat's face voids of emotion, "I can reassure you both that this isn't any dire, but there is a need of preparation."

Itsuki grew a bit weary and the scroll can only give a confused emoji.

"Like I said, this isn't any dire and dangerous. Aka informed me yesterday a person of interest will be transferring to your high school, your homeroom tomorrow, if I am correct, Abeno. Don't ask how Aka received such intel; you don't want to know," Murasaki quickly stopped Itsuki from asking said question.

Itsuki was intrigued. He never once heard anything from the Guardians about their interest for anyone. _Who could this person be if they caught the attention of the Guardians._

Excited emoji,

" _By any chance, could this person be the one you and Aka mentioned before? If so, then Haruitsuki can finally make a friend!"_

Banzai emoji.

Murasaki smirked, "You just have to find out on your own."

Itsuki for his part blushed, "I told you before, I don't need friends. Even if I want to, god forbid, make friends, I can do that on my own."

" _Now Haruitsuki, a little help is fine from time to time. If this person can catch the eyes of the Guardians, then I don't see the problem in striking a friendship with him or her."_

"Doesn't matter, it's not like this person would come up to me and act like we knew each other since childhood."

" _Must you be so pessimistic about meeting new people."_

Murasaki internally smirked, _you would be surprise, Abeno. Fate has a funny way to let souls meet one another._ The rat closed his violet eyes, tuning the world out as he remembers the fateful meeting with his mate.

* * *

(Flashback)

 **Murasaki was walking towards his favorite spot by the lake to watch the moonrise from the horizon. He sees the sun halfway setting, creating an red-orange fiery glow across half the sky contrasting with the midnight purple-blue as the moon half risen from its place.**

 **A beautiful twilight.**

 **Murasaki continued forward until he saw something or someone in his favorite spot. From his point of view, he can only see only half of the body. Quietly walking closer, his violet eyes widen a bit.**

 **It was the red-orange cat.**

 **The rays of the setting sun surrounding the cat's small, sleek form made it seem so ethereal. The half-closed glowing red eyes, watching softly at the setting sun, sends an unfamiliar sensation throughout the rat's body.**

 **But the feeling wasn't unwelcome. In fact, he relished this warmth.**

 **Taking an even closer step, he said, "Well, I didn't expect to see anyone here let alone another Guardian."**

 **The cat, startled from its trance, turned around to face the silver rat. "Oh! I-um...This isn't-Well you see-!" A soft male voice stuttered, trying to explain himself why he was here.**

 _ **Cute,**_ **Murasaki thought amusingly. He knew the cat was a Guardian, but never had the chance to talk to him face-to-face. Now finally meeting one another, however, Murasaki was glad to have encounter such a divine feline.**

" **Don't fret so much. There is plenty of room here to watch the transition of day to night."**

" **Oh, I-um...Thank you," the cat softly said looking away embarrassingly. "My name is Aka, the Sun Guardian. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Guardian."**

 **Murasaki nodded, "It's also my pleasure to finally meet you, Aka. My name is Murasaki, the Moon Guardian."**

 **Aka smiled brightly which Murasaki can't help but smile back even if it's a tiny one.** _ **I wonder what kind of adventures will come; now we crossed paths, I wonder if this feeling will evolve between us.**_

(End Flashback)

* * *

Murasaki opened his eyes to see the blonde still arguing with the Mononokean.

 _Aka, our Little One and his abilities will forever change the order of the Human and Youkai World when he finally meets the one he will bound his soul to forever. Let's hope for a better future because the Black Bird will watch us from this point onward._

* * *

Author's Note: I want to compensate my late updates from the last two weeks. So, I tried to make this at least longer than the last chapter. Hope you like it! Reviews are nice to read by the way!

Next chapter will be the fateful meeting between our two cuties! Also, I just got inspired by a new story written by Lonercat! (giggles) This is going to be good!

Rough Translation:

 **-Murasaki** : Violet

 **-Kuro** : Black

 **-Baka-Neko:** Stupid Cat


	4. Chapter 4

A Fateful Meeting Between Two Souls

Warning: Fluff and a lot of it; Yaoi hints!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was early in the morning. Birds quietly singing and the sun just rising from the horizon. The morning dew on blades of grass glistens as the morning rays gently lights them like little stars.

Quiet, seclude, and calming. The sun halfway rising, giving the world a morning glow, a new day. Not too hot or cold and barely any wind that could disturb the tranquility.

The dark-haired teenager approved such scenery.

Walking down the road, Hanae wore a long-sleeve, blue button-up shirt with dark slacks. Over his shirt was a dark-indigo jacket with pockets on each side, a soft red scarf around his neck, and a pair of black shoes. He completed his look with his black school pack at one hand and his beaded bracelet around his wrist (which was hidden underneath his sleeve).

Hanae had woken up a bit too early for any normal high school student's liking because every morning, he has to help his Mom set up their flower shop "Messeji!"

Of course, setting the shop up wasn't the only thing that happened. Hanae chuckled from the memory.

* * *

(Flashback)

" **Oh no! Hanae, come down here quick!"**

 **Hanae rushed down the stairs as he heard his Mom screaming. With a toothbrush still in his mouth and his hair and pajamas messy, he yelled, "What! Did the deliveryman switch our roses again with another shop's?!"**

" **No! It's just your school uniform…"**

 **Hanae was confused. What about his uniform? Granted, he hadn't taken a look because their flower shop gets quite busy almost every day and he had to discreetly asked the "imaginary friends" (he had to tell his Mom something) to leave before they could mess with anything.**

" **Did you had a fight with the washing machine and dryer, Mom? You know both of them are your mortal enemies." Hanae went over to the kitchen sink to rinse his foamy mouth.**

 **His Mom pouted, "There is nothing wrong with them and they are not my enemies."**

 **Hanae snickered after drying his mouth, "Tell that to the many single, unpaired socks in my drawer. Anyways, what about my uniform? Did the school send the wrong size?"**

 **He watched his Mom nervously looked at the said uniform in her hands. There seem to be nothing wrong as far as he could tell.**

 **White button-up shirt. Check.**

 **Undershirt. Check.**

 **Belt. Check.**

 **Red tie. Check.**

 **Long-sleeve jacket. Check.**

 **Short skirt. Che-**

 _ **Eh?**_

 **Hanae blue eyes widen at the last piece of fabric. He got closer to his Mom to see it better. To his bewildered mind, there was a short skirt among what supposed to be a MALE school uniform. He flickered his eyes back to his Mom's own blue eyes.**

 **A moment passed between them and Hanae could only do one thing…**

 **He laughed. "Oh God! I told you this would happen!"**

 **It was hilarious for Hanae because this happened so often in the past when people first hear his name.** _ **This is too much!**_ **He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes.**

 **His Mom pouted even more, "Honestly, I remember telling them on the phone I had a son and I need a uniform for my child to go to his first day of high school."**

 **Wiping away a stray tear, he said, "Yeah, but did you tell him that your son was named 'Hanae' and that your only daughter is not in high school anymore?"**

 _ **Hanako-Oneechan is going to love hearing this,**_ **he thought humorously.**

 **Stifling his chuckles, Hanae tries to calm down. "I guess this means I need to find a different outfit for now until they can acquire the right uniform for me."**

 **Hanae went back upstairs, vaguely hearing his Mom saying, "What are we supposed to do with this then?"**

 **Closing his door, he quickly checks his closet to find anything suitable to wear. After contemplating for a few minutes, he was satisfied of what he found.** _ **This should do for now.**_

 **He dressed quickly and picked up his beaded bracelet. Sliding the familiar, light weight jewelry onto his wrist, Hanae knew today is going to be an exciting adventure.**

(End Flashback)

* * *

Hanae continued walking down the road, still smiling at what transpired that morning, almost not noticing a lump of white fur just a foot away from being stomp on.

Almost…

Hanae quickly stopped his foot from stepping on what seems to be an animal-a very fluffy and white animal. Setting his foot down beside the creature, he crouched down to get a better look. Hanae noticed that the creature was facing down, had no injuries from what he could tell, and was not moving apparently.

 _Please tell me I didn't just found a beloved dead pet owned by an innocent child,_ Hanae thought weary. He slowly laid a hand on the creature to check for injuries until he felt a familiar sensation.

 _Youkai..._

Blue eyes widening as a power surge courses through his entire being, Hanae scanned his surroundings before picking up the white, fluffy creature (carefully securing the fragile thing in his arms) and making a run towards a white building-his high school.

With record time, he was in front of the school, vaulting over the school gate (scaring the guard and a few early bird students in the process), and making a quick dash for the school rooftop. No one needs to know how Hanae already knew where to find and already had a key for said rooftop.

 _If only they could see me now,_ Hanae thought chuckling.

Hanae made it to the rooftop within record time, slamming the door before leaning on it to catch his breath. After calming his pulsing heart, he looked down to only see a pair of large purple eyes staring straight at his own blue ones. Hanae frowned in concern when he saw the fear and panic in those large eyes and feel the slight tremor coursing through the youkai's small, round form.

He gently whispered to the terrified youkai, "Hey now, there isn't anything to be scare of. No one is going to hurt you again, not when I am still breathing." Tenderly stroking the youkai's soft fur, Hanae let the flow of his energy run through the youkai, hoping the action will sooth the youkai's fear. "It must have been scary though, being all alone on that sidewalk with no one seeing you; waiting for help even when there might be none." Bringing the youkai up to his eye level, Hanae smiled, "But you don't have to wait anymore because I am here now. I am not going anywhere."

The youkai looked at the strange human, wondering why he would help it. It remembers hearing how humans were selfish, greedy, and only think of themselves. But for some reason, this human can see it and was being very kind to it. This human can understand its feelings and desires. It can see in those blue eyes that there was nothing but truth and honesty. Tearing up, the youkai jumped onto Hanae's face, weeping in pure gratitude and joy.

Hanae gasped at the sudden leap onto his face, but smiles gently nonetheless hearing the cries from the small youkai. He slowly pulled the youkai away from his face to wipe the flowing tears from those large purple eyes. "Hey, no more crying now. Smile because I bet you have a great one!" He demonstrated his own smile towards the youkai who in returned smiled as well (though you couldn't really see it).

Ruffling the white fur, Hanae said, "Now that's settled, why don't we introduced ourselves. My name is Hanae Ashiya, freshman of this high school and can see youkai. I am pleased to make your acquaintance!"

The youkai jumped out of Hanae's comforting hold and runs around, trying to communicate that it doesn't really have a name, but wants one anyways.

Hanae nodded understandingly, "Aright then! Let's see what we can come up with, how about we name you after something about you. I am thinking 'Fluffle' or 'Fuzzy' or something along those lines because you have such nice fur on you. Which do you like?" He looked at the youkai for confirmation.

Said youkai jumped high twice in the air. It loves the second name apparently.

Hanae grinned, "Well Fuzzy, looks like you and I are going to be great friends!" He laughed joyfully when Fuzzy jumped into his arms again. _Not a bad way to start the new term. I hope Mom doesn't mind the extra company living in our home. I wonder if this little fella likes being around flowers._

Hanae noticed the increase level of noise and the growing mass of students in the school's courtyard. "Well Fuzzy, it's almost time we head to class before Sensei decides to give me a detention on my first day." Seeing the small youkai nod, he walked towards the door.

Suddenly, a dark presence flickered through Hanae's mind. He looked up, narrowing his eyes to see a crow flying overhead. Its presence was like the one Hanae sense last night; a presence foretelling misfortunes.

He then felt something warm on his wrist. Looking down, Hanae sees his beaded bracelet started glowing. Fuzzy was shocked that it jumped away from Hanae.

 _What the-_ His thoughts were cut off because two things happened that moment:

One was the door opening suddenly.

The other was the heavy impact of a charging person.

The momentum sends both Hanae and the other person onto the floor. Hanae quickly wrapped an arm around the other's lithe waist and the other around the person's head to press it to his chest as he twisted around to make sure the other was on top of Hanae.

 _That's going to leave a couple of bruises,_ Hanae thought, groaning at the pain upon impact with the floor. It knocked the air out of his lungs. _I hope Fuzzy has a better time than me._

Gulping for oxygen, Hanae took a moment to compose himself. He removed the arm shielding the person's head to rubbed the throbbing lump forming at the back of his own. He turned his head to check over the body on top of his, only to feel something soft against his lips. Blue eyes widen at the contact as they stared into a pair of mesmerizing (but equally widen) golden orbs.

 _Well, THIS is certainly not a bad way to start a new term._

* * *

(A few minutes ago)

Itsuki felt a sudden power surge when he first entered his classroom from the Mononokean. It was early in the morning so no one was there at the time.

 _What was that?_ Itsuki thought suspiciously. He didn't sense any youkai with that much power. _Could this be the person Murasaki-sama was talking about yesterday?_ He felt the surge of power again, but not as intense as the last one. Concentrating, he felt the flow of energy coming from the school's rooftop.

The blonde ran down the hall and up the stairs leading to the rooftop. He can sense two presences up ahead, the first was small, but the second one was what baffled Itsuki.

The much larger source was almost likes Itsuki's, but there was something unusual. Itsuki can sense many other energy signatures coming from the larger form. _But that's impossible..._ Itsuki was wary of confronting the stranger especially one the Guardians was keeping an eye on.

Drawing closer towards the door to the rooftop, Itsuki did something unlike him.

He jumped ahead and opened the door while running.

What came after that was all a blur to him. Itsuki felt his body colliding heavily against another person, sending them both to the floor. He vaguely registered an arm wrapping around his waist and something protecting his head as he heard a painful groan. The stranger, he realized, must have cushioned his fall.

Feeling the lessen pressure around his head, Itsuki moved to get off the strange, but couldn't because of the tight hold on his waist. Grunting, he turned his head to tell the stranger to let him go, only to feel something warm pressed against his lips.

Golden eyes widen as they stared into a pair of endless blue (but equally widen) orbs.

* * *

(At the same time on another rooftop)

A red-orange cat and a silver rat watched the scene unfold from another roof. One bewildered and in awed and the other half amused but half indifferent.

"Well, that's one way to make a first impression…" Aka muttered incredulously, not believing what he was seeing. _Is this some kind of cliché shoujo manga scene?_

"Let's thank whatever deity up there that the others aren't here to watch this drama," said Murasaki, quite amused even though he doesn't show it. "The Baka-Inu would have a field day seeing Hanae, in his own words, becoming a man."

Aka giggled at the rat's words, "Half of them would have been jumping for joy and the others screaming that Hanae is growing up. I can see them throwing a party just for that."

"Some of them just party for the sake of having a party. Don't you remember the Christmas party?" Murasaki asked.

No one could forget that disastrous day. Somehow, a third of the Legislator's home got flooded, the other third was on fire, and the last third was frozen solid. To this day, no one could figure out how did all that happened.

Aka frowned concerning, "Now that these two met, I am guessing that 'he' knows as well?" Aka looked up to see a black bird soaring around the clear, blue sky. _He's not even being discreet about it either._

Murasaki's eyes narrowed at the cat's words. He didn't like the look of worry and slight fear in those beautiful red orbs. The rat knows very well no matter how tough the cat acts, he knew what a sensitive heart and soul Aka has. He vowed to protect him and those he cherishes the most.

"Don't worry about him for now. He won't do anything as long we are around."

Aka turned towards the rat to nuzzle his head into the silver fur. He felt grateful to have Murasaki here with him. "Thank you, Murasaki. I love you…"

The rat stroked the cat's head soothingly with his small paw. His cold violet eyes softening, "I love you too, Aka…" Leaning down, he tenderly kissed Aka, conveying every feeling of comfort and protection. _I will protect you no matter what; you, our Little One, and who destined to be his soulmate._

Both Guardians of the Sun and Moon stayed together, waiting and watching until the time has come for them to appear once again for their Little One.

The fateful meeting between two souls had passed and now the future events are set for them to overcome.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The Mononokean waits patiently for the day to be over so that Itsuki can tell it about the person transferring to his homeroom.

" _I hope they are getting along well and are becoming friends."_

What the Mononokean doesn't know is that its Master is getting along quite well with his new friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Extra-long chapter! Also, I can't help but add that last bit with the Mononokean! (giggles) I hope you like this chapter because the sudden inspiration just came to me while reading another story. All thanks go to Lonercat!

The flower shop name was "Messeji!" It means messages in Japanese. I think it is cute to buy flowers for someone and its meanings will be the secret messages like how a red rose means deep affections or love for someone.

Hanae's older sister name is Hanako in my story and she is actually a college student living in a dorm so she rarely come home. She will make an appearance sometime in the future.

Why didn't Hanae sense Fuzzy before? Because he had to suppress his powers when he had to hide it from people. So you could say Fuzzy reawaken Hanae's powers at the first touch.

As most of you can guess, it was Executive and his little black birds snooping around. Why he is doing this? Why are the Guardians keeping an eye on him? You just have to wait.

Rough Translations:

 **-Messeji:** Message

 **-Onee-chan:** Big sister/Older sister

 **-Sensei:** Teacher

 **-Shoujo:** Genre typically focused towards the female audience; revolving around mostly romance and relationships


	5. Chapter 5

A Fateful Meeting Between Two Souls

Warning: OOC! Slight use of language! Fluff! Yaoi! THE WHOLE SHEBANG JUST WITHOUT THE SEX! (I am currently high on Yaoi!)

* * *

Chapter 5

Somethings happened for unknown reasons; things unexplained and never pursue before. Moments where it felt as though the planets are aligned and the world was finally at peace with itself.

The moment when Hanae felt soft lips touched his, time seemed to stand still.

All sounds from the outside world went silent. Instead of feeling the hard, cold floor beneath him, Hanae felt the soft, warm body pressed down on his own. His widen blue eyes stared into equally widen golden eyes.

They were the most mesmerizing pair of eyes Hanae had ever seen.

More beautiful and lustrous than gold itself.

 _And my first kiss is with the owner of those eyes,_ Hanae thought dazedly.

Suddenly, the heaviness lightens when the blonde stumbled out of his hold and crawled away just about a foot away. Hanae slowly sat up, watching the blonde covered his lower face with his hand, turning away. The dark haired boy can see the redness around the blonde's ears and the slight trembling.

 _Kawaii,_ was the first thing on his mind, lightly licking his lower lips. He wasn't as freak out he would have thought.

Hanae studied the blushing boy; pale skin and golden eyes, neat blonde hair with bangs sweeping to the left side, maybe an inch or two shorter than Hanae, and his build was slender and soft under the standard male school uniform (but with a red, long-sleeve jacket). Overall, this individual was quite beautiful especially with that blush.

Itsuki can feel his face burning underneath his hand. He couldn't believe it for a second that he kissed a total and complete stranger. It was unthinkable yet...the warmth on his lips wasn't fading away. If anything, it was spreading throughout his whole entire being, making his body feel as though it was on fire.

 _What the hell is going on,_ Itsuki thought, wrapping an arm around himself, shivering from the burning sensation. He felt electrifying pluses running through his nerves.

Hanae was both worried and concerned seeing the blonde shivering and dazed, judging by the glazed eyes and trembling form. Carefully, he moved himself beside the shaken boy and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Itsuki jerked from the touch, smacking the hand away from him. He needed to get out of there and away from the blue-eyed boy.

The boy was dangerous.

Something Itsuki couldn't comprehend or even handle now. _I need to get out of here,_ he thought panicky. Moving his still trembling body quickly to stand, he summoned the door, "Mononokean…"

A shoji door appeared beside the rooftop door, shocking Hanae. _Wait a second! That door can only appear if...only the Master of the Mononokean can…_ he thought bewilderedly.

He looked towards the blonde-no, the Master of the Mononokean-to see him slowly walked towards the shoji door. Hanae, seeing the blonde stumbled, swiftly got up and catches the fallen figure once again.

Itsuki tried to keep his balance, but tripped on his feet. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain, yet he was once again in the warm, protective embrace of the stranger. One arm wrapped around the blonde's waist while the other across his chest, bringing the shaken Mononokean's Master closer to the dark haired boy's sturdy, lean body. Itsuki struggled to get out of the taller boy's arms. _I need to get out!_

Hanae tighten his hold on the struggling blonde. He need to calm him down before they both get injure one or another. "Hey, calm down! You are going to hurt yourself if you don't calm down."

"Let me go!" Itsuki choked out, barely breathing like the air around him became thin. He squeezed his eyes shut as the burning sensation continued to spread. _Just make it stop!_

 _Crap! He's having a panic attack!_ Hanae need to think of something quickly or things will get even more complicated. He backed up against a wall next to the shoji door, sliding down to the floor with the blonde in his arms. Maneuvering said blonde carefully on his lap as he tightens his hold once again when he felt the shaken boy struggling to escape again. "You need to breathe or you will pass out at this rate. Please calm down," he whispered gently. Hanae moved his hand from the blonde's chest to caress the soft tresses of hair, sending calming waves from his palm (like he did with Fuzzy), hoping it will soothe the distress boy.

"Just calm down and breathe with me. Breathe in... Out…" Hanae repeated the process several times, trying to get the blonde to breathe while simultaneously running his fingers through those soft tresses.

Itsuki struggled to get out of the strong, warm embrace. He never felt anything like that in a long time, it was too foreign and almost out of reach. It was too much to handle. The Master of the Mononokean must reign in their emotions at all times, but he senses that dam was about to break. Itsuki can feel the stinging sensation behind his eyes. _Not now…_

Suddenly like a switch, the burning sensation spreading throughout his body calmed down. It wasn't a fire anymore, but a warm blanket. It felt nice…

He felt a hand running through his hair, effectively shutting his train of thoughts. He heard a low yet gentle voice whispering, "Breathe in... Out…"

Itsuki followed the gentle command. Almost immediately, everything seemed to slow down. He was breathing normally, his trembling stopped, and there was something pleasant weaving throughout his entire being. The tears he held back ran down his slightly red cheeks. He settled back onto the dark haired boy's chest, greatly exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster. Itsuki pressed the side of his face into the dark haired boy's neck, closing his eyes, clearly out-of-sort if he's actually getting comfortable in some stranger's lap.

 _Who are you?_ That was Itsuki last thought before surrendering himself to a blissful slumber.

Hanae slightly smiled at the tired blonde. That smile, however, was gone when he sees tears from those golden eyes. He moved his arm that was wrapped around the blonde's waist and freely grabbed the long end of his red scarf to wipe away those tears. Once done, he moved his arm back to where it was before.

 _This is weird. We just only met, but why do I feel the need to protect you and be at your side,_ Hanae softly sighed. Glancing to the side, he sees that the shoji door was still there, waiting. _Strange...from what Aka told me five years ago, the door to the Mononokean usually disappears after a certain amount of time if the Master hasn't entered yet, but why is it still here?_

He pondered for a moment until he felt something prodding at his side. Looking down, he stared into pools of purple surrounded by white fluffy fur. _Oops!_

"Sorry about that Fuzzy. I didn't mean to forget you," Hanae whispered, not wanting to disturb the relaxed blonde in his lap. "We need to get him somewhere more comfortable. Can you please slide open this shoji door here?"

Fuzzy nodded excitingly, clearly wanting to help his new friend. With much effort, it used its small body to push the shoji door open. Fuzzy immediately went inside to wait for Hanae.

Carefully, Hanae shifted the slumbering Mononokean's Master; one arm underneath the legs and the other around the back. Slowly, he stood up with the blonde nestled in his arms. Hanae smiled when he felt the blonde snuggled closer into his chest.

 _Definitely kawaii..._

Walking towards the shoji door leading to the Mononokean, Hanae recalled some of the things happening before the kissing incident.

 _What was that ominous presence and why does it keep appearing around me? Why did the beads glow like that? Why am I sensing something that is going to happen?_

Hanae sighed as he passed through the shoji door and entered into the Mononokean.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Aka and Murasaki)

"Hanae does realized he is going to miss his first day of high school, right?" Aka asked, sweated-dropped.

"He probably more concern about Abeno than having an education," said Murasaki indifferently.

As much as the cat wants to scold at the rat's words, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"I didn't think it will affect Haruitsuki like that upon the first meeting. I never seen such reaction before," Aka said, concern and worry for the Mononokean's Master. He heard of stories about situations like the one between Hanae and Itsuki, but nothing to that extent.

"Neither did I, but those two are not just any ordinary soulmates," Murasaki replied back.

"And that's what I am afraid of," Aka muttered.

The sound of a screech above them caught their attention. The black bird swooped down holding a scroll with its feet. It dropped the scroll and flew away, but not without glaring at the red-orange cat first.

"That little spy certainly belongs to the Executive judging by the attitude," Aka gritted his teeth in disdain. It is no secret that the Guardian of the Sun and the Executive despise one another.

Murasaki stroked the cat, effectively calming the feline's scorn. "Easy there, I don't like him as much you do too."

The rat opened the scroll to read the contents. "It seems like the Executive is calling for a meeting with the Legislator, Justice, and the rest of the Guardians about and I quote 'disturbances that could shift the balance between the Youkai World and the Human World' and we are to attend as soon as possible."

"In other words, he is being the meddlesome bastard as usual," Aka deadpanned. The cat sighed, not looking forward to the meeting. _Why can't he just let this go? Nothing good will happen if this continue._

The rat gathered his slightly larger mate into his arms, "Hey, don't worry. We will get through this together. The Executive can complain and sugarcoat his words all he wants, but even he can't do anything about destiny." He leaned in and kissed Aka's forehead. "He tried to stop us before, but I didn't let him and I won't let him do the same thing to our Little One. Both of you are irreplaceable in my life and so on forth."

 _Now I know where Hanae get his charismatic, romantic side from,_ Aka thought, snuggling further into his mate's silver fur.

"Besides, Justice will reign in that bird-ass if he so much crosses the line," Murasaki said smugly.

Aka giggles, "Justice always know how to tame a youkai even if one was powerful. We should bring him a gift when we get to the meeting."

"We should because I don't know how he can be in the same room with those two idiots without maiming them in the process."

Somewhere in the Youkai World, said two idiots sneezed. One in his cage doing paperwork and the other sneezing all over a large black dog.

* * *

(At the same time inside the Mononokean)

"Fuzzy, could you closed the door? We don't want cold air entering this warm room."

Fuzzy complied happily, closing the door with even more effort. It loves being inside the Mononokean because it smelled nice and clean. Certainly a difference from the heavy and sickly stench from the Human World.

Hanae heard frantic ringing from somewhere. He looked around and laid his blue eyes on a hanging bell and large scroll. There were scribbles on said scroll, but it went by too quickly to understand, but Hanae caught a few words and a couple of angry and worry emoji's.

" _Who are you and what have you done to Haruitsuki?! I swear if you hurt him, then I going to-"_

 _So his name was Haruitsuki..._ Hanae thought just before he registered the enraged accusation.

"Wait just a minute!" Hanae cut off the Mononokean's fury. He tried to stay quiet as possible and without jostling the precious cargo in his arms. Not only that, Fuzzy looked like it's about to pass out. "Can we at least settle him into something more comfortable first? I don't think he wants to wake up in some stranger's arm he just met a few minutes ago."

The Mononokean hesitated, half of it demands answers but the other half wants Itsuki to be taken care of first. Not only that, it sensed something potent and powerful from the blue-eyed boy. _Could this be the boy the Guardians were keeping an eye on?_

" _Alright, there is a futon in the closet just beside you. But be warned, I will be watching you."_ The Mononokean added a scary face emoji with binoculars just to emphasize its point.

Hanae chuckled nervously at the Mononokean's protectiveness. Using his foot, he slid open the closet and sees a large futon folded on the floor. "Fuzzy, can you please help me get this futon out for Haruitsuki?"

With teamwork and funky, coordinated footwork, they were able to get the futon out without any difficulty. Hanae gently laid the slumbering blonde down, pulling the comforters up to keep Itsuki warm. Just as he was about to pull away, something caught his hand. Hanae sees a slender, pale hand clutching his own; he can feel the slight trembling from the pale hand.

Hanae frowned when he saw Itsuki writhing as though he was in pain. _Are the after effects from before still ongoing?_ Once again, he tenderly runs his fingers through those soft tresses, sending calming waves to the distress blonde. While doing so, his beaded bracelet started to glowed, surprising the Mononokean, Fuzzy, and Hanae.

Hanae gasped as he tore away his hand from Itsuki, who quietly whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked at the bracelet and noticed each bead was glowing even brighter than before. His wrist felt hot as the power emitting from the beads continues to grow.

 _This has never happened before. Is it telling me the others are in trouble or-_ A ringing sound interrupted Hanae's thoughts.

" _What's going on?! Why is Haruitsuki looked as though he is being torture? How did you get that bracelet?! Why is it glowing so much?! ANSWER ME!"_

The Mononokean usually wasn't this aggressive, but if Itsuki is in trouble or in pain, then the Mononokean won't show any mercy.

Hanae would love to answer those questions, but the sound of choking and the tighten grip on his hand needs his attention more. Itsuki was twisting around the futon, gripping the side with his other hand like he was about to tear it into shreds. His chest rapidly rises and falls indicating that the blonde's breathing wasn't normal. The quiet whimpering and choking sounds from those soft lips ripped through Hanae's heart. What hurts Hanae the most though was the blonde's flushed expression; a mixture of pain, loneliness, and sorrow.

A bell chimed once more accompanied with a sad and worry emoji.

" _Please help Haruitsuki!"_

Fuzzy, meanwhile, runs around panicking.

Hanae mentally cursed. How was he supposed to help if he doesn't know what's causing the blonde's discomfort? He held onto the pale, slender hand while stroking the blonde hair as the beads continue to glow brighter. A flash went through Hanae's mind.

* * *

(Flashback)

 **Eight year-old Hanae sat at the edge of the lake next to a writhing red-orange cat.**

" **Hang on Aka!" Hanae cried, not knowing what to do to help.**

" **It's alright Little One...It doesn't hurt...that much…" Aka tried to smile at the boy, but the burning sensation was too much even for the Guardian of the Sun.** _ **God, this is torturous. Where are you, Murasaki?**_ **The cat pleaded for his mate to come, shutting his glowing red eyes as waves of pain overwhelmed his small form.**

 **Hanae grasping what the cat wants called out, "Murasaki! If you can hear me, please help Aka!" The blue-eyed boy unknowingly sends out his powers to draw out the Guardian of the Moon.**

 **With a whoosh, the silver rat Guardian appeared before them. Glowing violet eyes widen, "Aka!" He ran towards his mate and cursed, "Damn, I didn't think it will happen this soon."**

" **What's happening to him, Murasaki?" Hanae softly asked. Tears already streaming down his flushed chubby cheeks.**

" **He's going to be alright Little One. I am going to take the pain away from him," said Murasaki, comforting the sad boy.**

" **But how?"**

 **The rat sighed,** _ **Aka is going to kill me and Kuro is going to be an ass if he caught whiff of this.**_

" **Just don't do what I'm about to do unless it's a last resort." Murasaki carefully shifted the trembling cat into his arms, trying not jostle his mate. Leaning down, he deeply kisses Aka, pouring every ounce of his power and love into the cat.**

 **A mixture of violet and red auras surrounded both Guardians as Hanae watched with wide blue eyes. Then suddenly, everything went white.**

(End Flashback)

* * *

Hanae knew what to do now. "Mononokean, I'm going to try to take away Haruitsuki's pain away."

Confusion went across the scroll.

" _But how?"_

The dark haired boy sighed. Seeing the blonde writhing in pain was too much for Hanae to bear. Steeling himself, he gathered the Mononokean's Master into his arms. Hanae softly smiled down at the blonde, "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Time went by slowly as Hanae closed the distance between him and Itsuki. It was almost too surreal for any of them. Lips touched together as the world around them exploded into colors and the glowing beaded bracelet shined white.

* * *

Author's note: Hey people! I wanted to post this up before the weekend so I can focus on my college assignments. I don't like updating so late like last time, so here is my present for you all! Hope you guys like it because it was pretty long to write.

Also, I made them kiss again! Lots of kissing going around! Who wants to kiss Fuzzy?!

Also, we might get to see more Guardians soon! (giggles)

What is happening to Itsuki? What exactly is the Executive's planning? What does it mean to be soulmates? Find out later in future chapters!

Rough Translations:

 **-Shoji:** A traditional Japanese architecture sliding doors with translucent paper screens; often used as sliding doors and room dividers.

 **-Kawaii:** Cute/Adorable


	6. Chapter 6

A Fateful Meeting Between Two Souls

Warning: Use of language! Yaoi!

* * *

Chapter 6

The Youkai World was truly a sight to behold.

From the mountainous rocky range to the enormous clear waters; from the lush green forests to the colored open sky, youkai of all kinds live together and wander the land to their hearts content.

Off to the side, there lies a white temple known as the White Sand Prison. That is where all judicial matters occurred if any youkai had broken any one of the Legislator's laws and rules. The house is also the law enforcement; arresting the violators, hold confinements, and maintain peace between conflicted parties. It also housed fair trials for the defendants if possible.

Large white doors opened and a figure entered barefooted through them. The figure had an appearance of a boy; short, slender stature with a slightly tan skin. Over his form is a black shirt underneath a spotted kimono with a sash. He has two golden bracelets on each of his wrists and bandages wrapped around his legs. His medium red hair tied together into a low ponytail by a golden ring. His bangs swept to one side of his face, almost covering his tired filled, forest green eyes.

He is one of the most powerful, influential youkai that leads the balance of the Youkai World along with other two. This is Justice.

Justice walked sluggishly, exhausted from all the unnecessary paperwork thanks to someone's temptation with alcohol and their friend's big mouth. He rubbed his forehead to alleviate the large headache.

 _We already apprehended all of the culprits from that restaurant battle-royal, but to explain why the Legislator and one of the Guardians was among them was another troublesome matter._

Justice sighed, already wanting to skip the upcoming meeting and go straight to his chambers to sleep the day away. But alas, the meeting was at his place as per requested by the Executive and he has to be there no matter what. Something about being the mediator if anything goes wrong again.

 _I think that was Aka's idea after seeing how at least half of the Guardians barely tolerates you._

He came across another set of large white doors. Beyond it was a large room with no windows, the room size was capable enough to hold the meeting with the other Governors and the Guardians. Pushing the doors, he already regretted for even coming.

"Get back here, you useless, annoying monkey!" That was a high pitched female growl.

"Ha! Ha! Kiss my hairless ass, kitty-cat!" And that was a childish male laughter.

"I dare you to say that name again, you fucking primate!"

"Which name? Oh, I know! Stripy kitty-cat!"

Justice really regrets coming even if it's in his own home. In front of his eyes, he sees a large orange-yellow tiger with black striped patterns chasing a medium light-brown monkey around the room. The former was the Guardian of the Fire, Ki. The latter was the Guardian of the Arrow, Daidai. The room was already covered with claw marks and broken furniture.

Looking around, he sees two other Guardians already sat at their seats.

One was a male silver-jade snake with glowing green eyes. His scales were shiny, almost sparkling from the lantern lights. He laughed at the display of violence and destruction. His name was Midori, Guardian of the Shield.

"No matter how many times I watch these two go at it, it never gets too old! This goes to show how much they love each other," said Midori, his voice was low but laced with amusement.

Next to the snake was a female dark-blue dragon with glowing indigo eyes. Her scales glowed subtly, almost like she was incased in an aura. Her presence alone speaks of superiority and wisdom. Her name was Aizome, Guardian of the Water. Her sheer large size could have taken the entire room, not counting her wingspan of 120 feet.

Don't ask how a freaking humongous dragon can fit inside a room only a third of its size.

"Hold still, you incompetent fool!"

"Lighten up Ki! You will get wrinkles making those hideous faces!"

His eye twitched, irritated by the chaos. "If you two don't stop with this roughhousing, then I have no choice but to lock you two up for property damage and disturbing the peace," Justice said, his tone oozing with the threat.

The tiger and monkey immediately stopped; the former's glowing yellow eyes narrowed at the latter's mirth filled glowing orange eyes. Daidai took his chance and ran back to its seat, snickering on the way. Ki growled and stomped back to her seat. "Next time, you won't be so lucky," she snarled.

Justice sighed again, "I honestly do not want to know what happened this time because I am tired and I want this meeting to get over with." With that said, he strides to an empty cushion seat and seated crisscrossed, one elbow propped on his knee and face resting on his palm.

Midori turned towards Justice, "Ah my lovely beasty friend! How good is to see you after what happened with the last meeting. Tell me, did any good happened with the Executive after that day?" If the snake had any eyebrows, anyone would have seen him waggling them.

Justice turned away muttering, "No…"

Daidai giggled, "Obviously it wouldn't work because that birdy wouldn't know flirting even if you have to stand butt naked in front of him."

Ki rolled her eyes. "Now that would have been traumatizing. I already seen your naked ass one too many times."

"I have a gorgeous ass and you are welcome to stare anytime."

"Fuck no!"

The snake sighed pitifully, "We have something more important than appreciating Daidai's butt. My sweet Justice, you shouldn't be treated this way after all you did for him. How about I comfort all your woes and sorrow as we hold each other under the full moon lit sky?"

"No thank you," Justice said, shuddering at the request.

The tiger snorted, "Justice isn't that desperate to come to you of all youkai. Go make your nauseating attempts of courtship with Kuro or someone else."

"You are just jealous of my tender relationship with Kuro-chan. You couldn't possibly understand what it means to have a connection like the sun with nature or the moon with the ocean. It is as though the universe itself made it this way so Kuro-chan and I could find each other."

"I wouldn't go near that connection even with a ten-foot tree log!"

"Now, now, you don't have to be shy about it. I can tell you the wondrous pleasures of companionship. I mean there are certain areas much larger to define."

"You shameless bastard!"

Daidai laughed while rolling around the floor.

Justice sighed for the umpteenth time. _Why do we even have these meetings?_ His eyes shifted towards the only silent Guardian. The dragon didn't move nor spoken since he first entered the room. Aizome had her eyes closed, meditating despite all the racket around her. _How lucky you are._

He heard the large doors opened once more. Justice turned to see the Legislator coming in with a black dog, a red-orange cat, and a silver rat. He sweated-dropped seeing how Murasaki's being surrounded by a black aura and was glaring at both Kuro and the Legislator even without physically expressing his irritation.

 _He's probably still pissed off from their latest stunt._ "It's good to see you again, Legislator. Did you finish your paperwork?" Justice asked.

The handsome light-blue haired man said, "Got them finished on time. My hands never cramped this much before."

"You're telling me. My tongue was sore from holding that stamp for so long. Also Murasaki, can you stop glaring daggers at me? I can feel your murderous intentions," Kuro whined. The Legislator just whistled innocently, ignoring said murderous glares.

"Try asking me that again AFTER you pay off the damages," the rat deadpanned, violet eyes gleaming with annoyance.

Aka shook his head as he moves towards the empty cushion beside his redhead friend. "Good afternoon, Justice," Aka greeted warmly. The cat sat next to the redhead, dropping a small, colored wrapped box next to him. "Murasaki and I got you something for letting us use your home as the meeting point again." Surveying the damaged room, he sweated-dropped, "I see Ki and Daidai finished their usual business."

"Thank you, Aka." Justice slightly smiled; he and Aka always got along despite having different tolerance and views for a certain bird youkai. He took the box and unwrapped the paper. When he opened the box, a familiar sweet scent immediately filled his nose. It was his favorite treat of all.

Dangos.

Quickly, Justice picked up one stick and shoved a piece of the dumpling into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he savored the sweet treat, happily moaning as he shoved another dumpling into his mouth.

Aka giggled at the redhead's blissful expression. _At least he gets some peace after dealing with our troubles._

"Kuro-chan!"

"Midori-chan!"

 _And of course, the peace wouldn't last,_ Aka sighed. Turning around, he saw what was probably one of the most disturbing yet eye-catching scenes ever. In front of him, he sees both the dog and snake tearfully running and slithering respectively towards each other in slow motion like the ones humans would see in terrible romantic movies.

"Kuro-chan!"

"Midori-chan!"

"God, I'm going to puke," Ki groaned after witnessing both Guardians hugging and crying like they found each other after a long time. "Must they do this idiotic greeting every time we meet up. I rather deal with the monkey."

"And that's saying something!" Said monkey quipped.

Murasaki shared the same sentiment as he moved to sit next to Aka. "At least you don't see them four days per week." He nodded his greetings to Justice.

"Kuro-chan! They are not supporting our deep relationship! Have they blinded themselves with society's traditional morals?" Midori tearfully asked.

Kuro sighed, "It is truly disappointing to see our friends not on the side of our love."

 _Give us a break already,_ Aka thought mournfully.

Daidai hopped onto the Legislator's shoulder. "Lighten up everyone! All of you are being so angsts lately and it really kills the mood! How is it going, Legislator? I heard you and Kuro duke it out with some youkai over a beautiful, busty woman. Did you two win?"

The Legislator laughed, "If arranging another outing with the woman and her friends means we won, then we won spectacularly, the ladies just love us chivalrous men." He petted the monkey as he fanned himself. He walked towards his own plush seat as he flagged down a servant to bring him some refreshments.

"Said ladies ran off after that fiasco with your money," Murasaki deadpanned.

"And I had to do an unnecessary amount of paperwork because both of you can't reign in your worldly desires," Justice muttered through his mouthful of dangos. "Anyways, when are the others getting here?"

"The other six cannot make do to personal reasons and half of those reasons are not wanting to deal with the Executive's melodrama," Aka replied. "Honestly, I am getting tired of hearing the same old arguments from him." The cat shook his head exasperatedly, just thinking of what the Executive want this time gave Aka a headache.

"They had the right idea," Ki snorted. She sharpened her claws on the floor.

Justice stopped eating for a moment, contemplating on an idea that itched the back of his mind for quite some time. "All of you don't exactly like the Executive. Why is that?" He wanted to question them before, but he never had the nerve to do so. There was always something stopping the beast youkai for asking the them.

The Legislator made a noise of interest, sipping from his cup of sake. "Now you mention that, more than half of you Guardians never sided with him despite having some similar view of our two worlds. Some of you argued with him when given the opportunity. Then again, the Executive was no better."

The Guardians in the room also went silent. Not one said a word to answer their current predicament. Aka sighed, "I can't say I like him because I can barely tolerate his presence and I know for a fact that the Executive loathe me. I just don't admire the ideals he believes in especially ones concerning about the Human World." The cat shivered when he remembered the dark look on the bird youkai.

" **Honestly Aka, you shouldn't bother yourselves with these humans. They are all greedy and dirty and will only taint the purity of the Youkai World. You should cut yourself from their world before you get hurt. We don't want that, right?" The Executive said smirking.**

" **What I do is none of your business," Aka hissed.**

Murasaki added, "I can respect and tolerate him on several occasions, but he crossed the line when he insulted Aka and his place among the Guardian's." He stroked the cat soothingly when the rat sense his mate's weariness.

Justice noticed the action. _The memories still haunt you even after all these years._ A glimmer of sadness hits him. "You know; he didn't mean to cause trouble; he just-" He couldn't have finished that sentence.

 _He just couldn't let go of the past._

"Don't worry about it. We couldn't change anything even if we wanted to," Aka replied wistfully, knowing what Justice thought. The cat cuddled against his mate's side.

 _He and I were never the same after that._

Ki growled, bringing the topic back, her yellow eyes flashing. "For me, I just hate his guts. Plain and simple. You don't need a reason to like or dislike someone in my opinion."

Daidai shrugged, "He and I get along swimmingly as long I don't leave him any 'surprises' every time I visited the Bird Cage."

Kuro and Midori, after settling down from their moment and already seated on their own cushions, at the same time replied, "For us, we're best friends!"

"...what?" Disbelief crossed everyone's face with the exception of Aizome and Murasaki.

"I can feel his desires and longing to be in my companionship every time he cast his hot gaze at me. It sends shivers down my scales," Midori swooned.

"Not only that, he appreciates me being around him because never once had I heard him complaining about my long narrative tales of woe and sorrow. Plus, he lets me stay at his place when I need to," Kuro praised at the Executive's generosity.

The sound of gagging and groans resonated in the room.

"Actually, both of you just barged into his home, whining about not leaving, and practically forced him to listen your chatters," Justice deadpanned, rolling his forest green eyes. _Give him more reasons to hate you guys._

"Details. Details," Kuro and Midori waved off Justice's retort.

One of them was about to counteract that statement, but a powerful yet soft command resonated throughout the room, "He's coming."

Everyone went silent and turned towards the voice to see Aizome opening her eyes, revealing a pair of glowing indigos. She didn't move nor speak after that because she was facing the large doors with an impassive face. She was waiting and everyone tensed at the incoming presence.

They all knew who was behind those doors.

Aka gritted his teeth as the doors opened to reveal a tall, lean man wearing a Chinese style robe with black gloves and black boots. His pale complexion compliments his slicked-back white hair and red eyes. What unnerves Aka the most was the blank look staring straight into his own red eyes and the smug smirk.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Shall we start this meeting?" The Executive stated rather than questioned.

Justice looked between the Executive and the Guardian of the Sun and thought, _Oh boy..._

* * *

(At the Mononokean)

The Mononokean watched the falling and rising chest of its sleeping Master. It was relieved to see Itsuki settled down after what had happened a few moments ago. The Mononokean shifted its attention towards the dark haired teen who was sitting up against the wall beside Itsuki. One leg up to propped his arm and the other leg lay straight in front of him. He used his other hand to pet Fuzzy, who was dozing off beside the boy.

Occasionally, the teen would glance back at Itsuki, like he was checking if the blonde was still there, sleeping at peace and not in pain. Soon after, he would stare at his beaded bracelet which was not glowing like before.

He was a strange human if you ask the Mononokean's opinion. Normally, a human wouldn't be so calm and collected after encountering a youkai let alone recognizing one. Yet here was someone not only interacting with a youkai but also know the existence of the Mononokean and its Master.

What astonished the Mononokean the most was the powers the human displayed. It never seen such potent raw energy before in a youkai other than the Governor's, let alone a human.

The bell softly rang.

" _I never got your name. Who are you?"_

The dark-haired boy didn't look up, but he replied, "My name is Hanae. Ashiya Hanae. I am fifteen years old and a high school first-year."

" _Thank you for sharing and it's nice to meet you. As you already know, I am the Mononokean. The blonde sleeping beside you is Abeno Haruitsuki, my current Master. I apologized for my behavior from before."_

"Don't worry about that. You were just worry for your Master. I would have been the same if my Mom or Oneechan were in the same situation." He smiled to let the Mononokean know it was forgiven.

" _How do you know about the youkai? It's very rare to see a human so friendly interacting with one."_

"Straight to the point I see. Let's keep it short for now and tell you that I can see youkai since I was child."

" _But how do you know about my existence? Haruitsuki is the only human who knows of my existence."_

"Already throwing a hard ball. I can't say because then I would be breaking my promise with them."

" _And by them, you mean the Guardians of the Youkai World. They informed me they were watching you."_

"I cannot confirm nor deny that claim."

An impatient emoji. _"Then, what can you tell me? You seem to know more about this situation like the one before. I am grateful for what you did to help Haruitsuki, but you are still a stranger, a powerful one at that."_

Hanae didn't say anything for a while. He continuously stroked the dozing youkai on his lap before answering, "I can say for sure that I will never harm your Master. I don't think I can for the matter."

" _What do you mean by that?"_

"Hmm...just a feeling." An enigma grin appeared on the teen's face.

" _...you are very strange. You know that, right?"_

"I had been called that sometimes," Hanae quietly chuckled.

" _Just one last question. Why did you kiss Haruitsuki?"_ This what got the Mononokean's curiosity the most.

Hanae didn't say anything this time. He was contemplating on how to answer the rather intimate question without giving away his knowledge about his friends.

A soft groan shifted his attention back to the blonde. Seeing the slight disturbed expression on the slumbering Mononokean Master brought a pang to Hanae's heart. He loath seeing the blonde in any pain or discomfort. Like before, he brought his hand and card through the blonde tresses in hopes to calm the nightmares within Itsuki's mind.

Instantly, Itsuki settled down, breathing in and out evenly with a peaceful face. This brought warmth to Hanae's heart. He had an inkling feeling as to why this keep happening, but he wouldn't push the notion just yet.

 _If I ever see Aka and Murasaki again, then I will ask them about this._

With that thought, Hanae brought his bead bracelet back to eye-level. Never before did the beads glow as intense as they did when he kissed the blonde. Sure they may had done a few fireworks displays over the last five years, but not to the point where it would compete against the sun.

Sighing, Hanae knew the answer will not come to him unless…

"Hey Mononokean, I know this might be out of left field, but can I ask you a favor?"

A confused emoji, _"...Depends on the favor."_

"You want answers as to what happened between me and your Master, right? And I want to know what's the deal with my beaded bracelet. Then, there is only one way to find out," Hanae said, giving the Mononokean a look it couldn't describe.

" _Yes?"_ The scroll rustled with a questioned emoji, though Hanae could see the underlying caution.

"I think it's time for me to play catch up with my old friends," Hanae said, closing his eyes with an enigma smile across his face.

 _I'm coming to find you guys and I am not happy whatsoever._

* * *

(OMAKE)

A phone rang through the Ashiya household. The family matriarch, Ashiya Hanami, quickly ran across the hall and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Ashiya's residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"Jeez Mom, you couldn't read the caller ID or you couldn't recognize your own daughter's name," a soft yet teasing female voice said through the receiver.

"Hanako! It's nice to hear you again. How are you doing in college, sweetie?" Hanami asked, quite happy to hear her eldest daughter.

"Well nice to hear you too, Mom. College is pretty good on this end, but enough of that. I called to ask you if anything strange happened to Hanae?"

"Other than the school sending a female uniform to Hanae instead the male version, then I don't think anything else happened."

"...wait. Female uniform…"

Silence was all Hanami could hear until a high pitched laughter ranged through her ears.

"Oh God! Didn't I tell that would happen if you name your son 'Hanae'? Did it come with a skirt and everything? Oh my stomach! This is too freaking awesome!"

"...yes. Honestly, you and your brother are sometimes too alike," Hanami sighed.

"Sorry, but that's just rich, Mom. Oh Lord, I need a drink of water." The laughter subsided as Hanako continued, "Anyways, I called because I think something good happened to Hanae. Like the type where you won a lottery good. Call it my woman's intuition, but I think Hanae found somebody special."

"Goodness! I had the same feeling when a shipment of forget-me-nots came this morning. It must be a sign! Sweetie, your little brother might have his first love! I hope this person will get along with Hanae," Hanami gushed, looking forward into a future meeting with her son's future lover.

"Oh Mom, something tells me they are getting along very well." Hanako giggled through the phone. She can't wait to pry the juicy details from her little brother when she visits.

She's getting those details one way or another.

(END OMAKE)

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry for this slow update! Finals are coming up so I won't be able to write for some time. Hopefully, this extra-long chapter will help ease your annoyance.

What do you guys think of the Guardians introduced so far? The monkey, tiger, snake, and dragon? Do you like them or not? Their characters will be explored further later on.

What is the relationship between Aka and the Executive? What happened in their past? It may be not what you think at first. Also, what do you think of the hints between Justice and the Executive? Thinking I might pair them up together.

Hanae is planning something. Also, he is not happy at the end. Prepare for a storm everyone! Please note that he is protective of Itsuki at this point (Sounds familiar from two other certain Guardians). Will be explained either by the next chapter or two.

Oh boy! Hanae's Mom and Oneechan don't know how well they are getting along! (giggles) They are getting excited for the relationship though! Also, they are very open-minded so they don't care if the person Hanae loves is a girl or guy. I hope you like the names I gave to these two women. I tried to keep it with the word 'Hana' include in it.

Rough Translations: (Note that some words aren't fully spelled because I wanted that way)

 **-Daidai:** Orange

 **-Ki:** Yellow

 **-Midori:** Green

 **-Aizome:** Indigo

 **-Dangos:** Japanese dumplings and sweets made from rice flour; Often eaten yearly and served either three to four on a skewer. Recommend eating while drinking green tea. Various types of dangos served.


End file.
